Dedemit
by Prominensa
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura dan dua teman lainnya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah tua di sebuah komplek perumahan. Bermaksud untuk berteduh dari hujan, tetapi dia justru berteduh di tempat yang salah. Sarang dedemit alias hantu. [Prompt 8/Fic ini untuk challenge group SasuSaku Fictions. #SSChallenge2k18 #SasuSakuFictions]


**DEDEMIT**

 **By Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku AU / Slight NaruHina**

 **OOC — HOROR — M**

 **SUMMARY: Sasuke, Sakura dan dua teman lainnya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah tua di sebuah komplek perumahan. Bermaksud untuk berteduh dari** **hujan, t** **etapi dia justru berteduh di tempat yang salah. Sarang dedemit alias hantu. [Prompt 8/Fic ini untuk challenge group SasuSaku Fictions. #SSChallenge2k18 #SasuSakuFictions]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **Malam Minggu, pukul 18:30**

Sasuke dan Sakura berboncengan naik motor menuju ke rumah teman sekelas mereka, Yamanaka Ino. Lokasi rumah Ino tergolong cukup jauh, berada di sebuah komplek yang cukup elit di kota Konoha. Selain mereka berdua, ada juga Naruto dan Hinata yang turut ikut menuju rumah Ino. Mereka masing-masing saling berpasangan dan mengendarai motor mereka menuju gerbang komplek.

Komplek perumahan itu sangat sepi dan hampir semua pintu rumah tertutup rapat. Tidak ada satu pun orang maupun kendaraan yang melintas di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Bahkan hewan seperti anjing dan kucing pun tidak terlihat.

"Sepi sekali," ucap Sakura sambil berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia lebih memilih berkonsentrasi mengemudikan motor daripada menyahuti ucapan Sakura. Walaupun manik hitamnya juga sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah waspada akan keadaan sekitar yang sepi.

Motor yang dikendarai Naruto berada di depan Sasuke. Namun, dari kejauhan Sasuke langsung menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat motor Naruto berhenti di perempatan jalan secara tiba-tiba. Dengan rasa khawatir, Sasuke sedikit menancapkan gasnya dan menghampiri motor Naruto.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di atas jok motor.

Naruto celingukan melihat ke arah bawah motor. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba motornya berhenti. "Entahlah. Motornya mogok."

"Mungkin kau kehabisan bensin, Naruto," ucap Sakura asal-asalan. Ia kemudian turun dan melongok ke arah speedometer motor Naruto. "Tuh lihat, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Naruto mengembuskan napas kasar. "Hei! Ini kan motor Neji, sepupu Hinata. Mana aku tahu kalau dia mengerjai aku." Nada suara Naruto terdengar sedikit kesal.

Hinata yang merasa namanya disebut langsung turun dari motor. Ia kemudian melepas helmnya dan berkata, " _Emmm_ , _etto_ ... Neji- _nii_ bilang spedometer motor ini memang sudah rusak kok."

Mereka berempat terus mengobrol. Kadang mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Hingga tidak terasa mereka sudah berdiri di perempatan jalan selama 30 menit. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka—Hinata—tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu di balik tirai rumah tua.

"Hinata ayo!" ajak Naruto.

Bukannya bergegas Hinata masih melihat rumah yang tergolong milik orang kaya dengan pagar besi yang tinggi menutupinya. Tirai di jendela lantai atas itu berkibar seperti ditiup angin. Padahal jendela dan pintu tertutup rapat. Entahlah. Mungkin penghuninya ada yang menggerakkan tirai itu.

Hinata yang sempat melamun ke arah rumah itu, segera berlari kecil menuju Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Namun, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat di dahinya yang sebesar biji jagung. Sakura juga mencengkeram jaket Sasuke seperti orang ketakutan. Hinata sempat heran dengan ekspresi temannya itu. Akan tetapi, di detik berikutnya ia memilih mengabaikannya.

Kini, mereka berempat berjalan kaki keluar gerbang komplek. Para laki-laki, Sasuke dan Naruto, masing-masing mendorong motor mereka. Sedangkan yang perempuan berjalan mengiringi di sebelah kekasih mereka. Demi solidaritas, Sasuke dan Sakura sengaja ikut berjalan kaki bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh," gumam Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar gumaman Sakura. Ia juga menoleh ke sekitar seolah merasa tidak asing dengan keadaan di sekitarnya ini.

"Ada apa?" Naruto ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kita sedari tadi hanya berkeliling-keliling tempat ini saja. Dari tadi kita tidak keluar gerbang komplek. Padahal setahuku gerbangnya tidak jauh dari sini," jelas Sauke panjang.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Pun Hinata yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tirai rumah yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berkibar.

"Ak-aku merasa ada yang aneh di sana." Hinata menunjuk ke arah rumah dengan tirai yang bergerak, membuat semua orang ikut menatap ke arah sana dan mengamati rumah tersebut.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Jari-jarinya sudah gemetaran. Wajahnya pun pucat bukan main. Sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata yang melihat hal aneh di rumah itu, tetapi Sakura juga.

"Rumah itu dulu lokasi pembunuhan. Sebaiknya kita menelpon Ino dan minta agar menjemput kita secepatnya." Sakura menggigit bibir bawah. Ia sudah sangat takut saat berbicara seperti itu di depan teman juga kekasihnya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia juga mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dan sebisa mungkin menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya."

Selesai Sasuke berucap demikian, ada tetesan air langit turun membasahi mereka. Tidak ada tanda adanya mendung hari ini. Akan tetapi, hujan tiba-tiba hadir di tengah ketakutan mereka.

"Eh, bagaimana ini?" ucap Sakura panik.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan segera membuka jaket. Ia sampirkan jaket itu ke tubuh Sakura dan memarkir motornya di depan pagar besi rumah angker itu. Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengukutinya

Naruto ingin menghampiri Sasuke, tetapi tangan Hinata menahan seragam Naruto. "Aku takut Naruto- _kun_..." ucap Hinata lirih seperti bisikan.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia tersenyum dan berjanji akan melindungi Hinata. Karena percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto, Hinata pun setuju dan memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hujannya semakin deras, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam rumah ini." Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat pagar besi itu. Pun Sasuke mengikuti Naruto.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura sedikit takut melihat Sasuke dan Naruto memanjat.

"Kau bisa memanjatnya kan? Hinata juga." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memilih terus memanjat hingga berada di sisi teras rumah. Naruto sendiri sudah membuka pintu rumah angker tersebut, tanpa takut juga tanpa permisi.

"Bagaimana dengan motornya? Nanti..." Sakura masih terus bertanya karena khawatir.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan motornya. Cepat naik! Aku tunggu di pintu rumah. Kalian kan pakai rok, tidak mungkin aku berada di sini."

Sakura dan Hinata saling menatap dengan wajah pucat dan khawatir. Namun, apa daya mereka memang tidak mungkin berada di luar sini sendirian. Apalagi hujan semakin deras dan membasahi tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam rumah. Pertama kali yang mereka lihat hanya gelap dan pengap. Jadi, Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan aplikasi senter di ponsel masing-masing.

Sunyi dan sepi. Sakura beberapa kali menelan ludah dan mencengkeram seragam Sasuke. Pun dengan Hinata yang terus menunduk sambil mengapit lengan Naruto.

"Rumah ini barangnya masih lengkap dan utuh. Sofa, lemari dan lain-lain, semua terawat dengan rapi. Apa mungkin ada orang yang merawatnya." Naruto memandu yang lain berkeliling di lantai bawah.

Jantung Sakura berdegup semakin kencang. Bulu kuduknya nyaris berdiri semua. Ia melihat ada bayangan hitam seorang wanita menggendong bayi duduk di sofa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sakura pun menutup mata rapat-rapat. Tidak mau melihat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti. Sasuke yang tidak fokus ke depan menabrak tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mengumpat kesal, tetapi Naruto memberi isyarat dengan telunjuk agar semua diam dan mendengarkan.

Kalau dicermati dengan seksama ada suara anak kecil tertawa-tawa dan langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Naruto yang sedikit gemetaran memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah tangga.

Namun—tepat di hadapan wajahnya, ada wajah sesosok wanita tua dengan rambut putih panjang acak-acakan. Naruto hanya bisa menganga dan entah kenapa kakinya kaku tidak mau digerakkan juga kepalanya tidak bisa menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng. "Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Cepat jalan!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Naruto masih diam. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. Hal itu cukup membuat jengkel Sasuke. "Hei, Uzumaki Naru—," ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika ia merasa ada yang menarik celananya beberapa kali. Kemudian, ia pun menoleh.

Ada seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kolor putih, tanpa baju, tengah menatap Sasuke dengan polos. Tidak ada satu helaian rambut tumbuh di kepalanya. Dan yang lebih menakutkannya lagi, mulut si bocah itu dijahit tanpa sisa. Tak sadar Sasuke pun menelan ludah.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri kaku dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sedangkan Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika membuka matanya kembali. Hidungnya mencium bau anyir hingga rasanya ia ingin mual dan muntah

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku takut." Sakura mendekap lengan kanan Sasuke. Kini, ia menyadari ada sesosok makhluk menyeramkan ikut mendekap kedua kakinya yang tengah bergetar. Kaki Sakura didekap oleh seorang wanita cantik, tetapi separuh badannya tidak ada. Mulut si Wanita itu sangat lebar—seperti robek—dari telinga kiri sampai telinga kanan.

Sakura bisa melihat hampir seluruh isi mulutnya. Belum juga isi perutnya yang berceceran di lantai dengan darah yang menggenang. Sungguh rasanya Sakura ingin mual. Perutnya sudah terasa tidak enak. Juga jantungnya, benar-benar ingin melompat. Meskipun begitu Sakura tidak melepaskan manik hijaunya ke arah hantu wanita itu.

Terdengar suara bayi menangis dari lantai dua. Hinata menoleh secara refleks ke arah atas. Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu yang ada di benak Hinata. Ia kemudian melihat satu per satu wajah teman-temannya. Pucat. Itulah yang Hinata lihat, meskipun hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menyorot muka mereka.

Namun, tidak lama Hinata jatuh pingsan ketika ada segerombolan bocah laki-laki, memeluknya tiba-tiba. Mirip dengan hantu di dekat Sasuke, tetapi bedanya mulut bocah kecil itu tidak dijahit. Akan tetapi, berbetuk vertikal atau lurus.

Naruto panik melihat Hinata pingsan. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka diam tidak bisa bergerak.

Kristal bening satu per satu jatuh dari kedua mata Sakura. Ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah angker ini. Kenapa dia dan teman-temannya harus tertimpa sial seperti ini. Harusnya mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan pasangan masing-masing di rumah Ino, malam ini.

Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar. Ada yang tertawa, ada juga yang menangis. Suara anak kecil hingga orang tua juga berkumpul jadi satu. Bahkan ada suara langkah ribuan sepatu yang benar-benar berisik. Sampai akhirnya, muncul hantu nenek tua dengan rambut hitam terurai berjalan memutari mereka.

Tubuh wanita tua itu membungkuk hingga 90 derajat. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah mereka berempat. Tangannya yang kosong berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia terus berjalan memutari mereka tanpa henti.

Bunyi ponsel pertanda ada _notif_ _line_ , berbunyi di ponsel Sakura. Itu pesan dari Ino yang kesal karena mereka belum juga datang.

 **Ino—Pig 20:02**

 _Jidat_

 _Jidat_

 _Jidat_

 _[Emot Marah]_

 _Di mana?_

 _Kenapa belum sampai?_

 _Satu jam lagi aku tunggu. Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan mengunci pintu rumahku._

 _Jidat_

 _[Gambar wanita memegang pisau]_

 _Awas kau ya sampai tidak datang._

Entahlah bagaimana nasib mereka. Karena hingga esok pagi menjelang, Ino tidak mendapati keempat temannya itu datang ke rumah. Ino sendiri saking kesalnya mengirim pesan ke Sakura dengan umpatan yang cukup banyak.

 **Ino—Pig 22:12**

 _Jidat!_

 _Aku benci kamu._

 _[emot marah]_

 **Ino—Pig 22:16**

 _Sialan kau!_

 _Dasar jidat brengsek!_

 **Ino—Pig 22:20**

 _Heh jalang!_

 _Jiiiiidaaaaaaaat?_

 _[emot marah]_

 _[emot marah]_

 **Ino—Pig 22:50**

 _Posisi?_

 **Ino—Pig 23:01**

 _Di mana?_

Dan keesokan paginya. Ino berjalan melewati rumah angker saat hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Ada banyak warga komplek berkumpul di sana. Bahkan mobil _ambulance_ juga terpakir di pinggir rumah.

"Tolong aku! Di dalam sana ada hantu. Aku tidak bohong. Aku bersumpah melihatnya."

Teriakan itu milik Naruto. Seketika itu Ino langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Eh, itu kan Naruto?" Ino cukup terkejut melihat Naruto yang memberontak dan berteriak saat dibawa masuk petugas _ambulance_.

"Mereka berempat nekat masuk rumah ini."

"Bodoh sekali mereka. Ini kan rumah angker. Sarang hantu."

Ino mendengar beberapa orang tengah berbisik menggunjingkan 'Mereka'. Ino pun baru sadar jika yang dimaksud dengan 'Mereka' itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Ya ampun! Sakura...," gumam Ino.

Ia melihat Hinata yang ditaruh di ranjang beroda dan ditariklah ranjang itu ke dalam mobil _ambulance_. Sedangkan Sakura sedang mengapit lengan Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti. Dan Sasuke sendiri terlihat diam dan melamun.

Ino hendak mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura, tetapi ada suara yang menahannya.

"Ino- _nee_! Lihat! Ada seorang anak kecil yang digendong di punggung pemuda rambut hitam itu."

Segera Ino pun menoleh. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang Ino yakini itu adalah mobil keluarga Sasuke. Dengan seksama Ino mengamati punggung Sasuke yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan—

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan mulut dijahit—bergelayut manja di punggung Sasuke—dengan polosnya ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino.

 **[End]**


End file.
